


We Sort of Figured...

by Kehwie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kehwie/pseuds/Kehwie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is nervous when it come to telling General Landry about his relationship with Vala.  Turns out there was nothing to worry about.  A silly drabble inspired by a discussion with Campylobacter regarding "It's Hard to Keep a Secret When Everybody Knows."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Sort of Figured...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [campylobacter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/gifts).



> This isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Daniel apprehensively entered General Landry's office. "Sir, we need to talk. I want you to know that Vala and I are together now. We hope it won't affect our standing on SG-1.”  
  
Landry's eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean, Dr. Jackson? I'm afraid I don't understand."  
  
Daniel stammered a bit. "Well, uh, I mean, we're _together._ Do I really need to go into detail on that? And we're hoping we won't be put on separate teams."  
  
Landry chuckled. "No, I meant what do you mean together _now_? You see, we all kind of assumed you'd been together all along!"


End file.
